The True Sixth Hokage, Michael Scott
by Dillon Ganier
Summary: Tsunade dies and no one in Konoha is suited to take her place. Therefore, they ask a good friend of Genma to take over the lead, Scott-sama of the Dunder Miffling paper company, Stanford branch.


I decided to write this because there weren't any Office/Naruto crossovers, and I thought it would be funny to see how they interacted. Reviews are appreciated :)

By the way, this is my first story on , so I hope you guys like it.

The True Sixth Hokage, Michael Scott

In a world of death, crime, war, and ninjas, only one person can lead Konoha after Lady Tsunade's death, Michael Scott. Tsunade had made a lot of enemies in her wild gambling days, but she never thought they could ever do anything to a powerful Shinobi like her, she was wrong. Those thugs had gotten together and had hired expert assassination Shnobi, if only I didn't have such a weakness for Sake. They had simply put a powerful poison in her favorite alcoholic beverage and now she lay, with only seconds to live, with no one as her heir to the title of Hokage.

And so Tsunade died, with no powerful ninjas left to succeed her as Hokage, they turned to the one other land from which they select a suitable person for the job, he may not know ninjutsu, but they had heard incredible things about him from what he did to lead his business to prosperity, the great Michael Scott.

"So it's decided then, we travel by way of Genma's teleportation justu to this land called "America" and fetch our new Hokage." Said Kakashi, a little bit curious as to how this land differed from his own. Genma then performed a series of hand signs, and he, Kakashi, and Jiraiya appeared instantaneously inside Scott-sama's current vllage, The Dunder Mifflin Paper Company.

"Is that you, Pam?" Said Michael groggily. The reason as to why he was in his office this late at night was because he had recently spent all his money on Cloud Insurance, so he didn't have any money for rent, and had been evicted from his apartment.

Genma had told them that although they all knew English, he should do the talking as he was both more familiar with this strange land and also knew Mr. Scott personally. "Michael, it is a terrible time for my department at the moment, our supervisor has just been murdered, the reason why we are here is because our supervisor, Tsunade, has just recently passed away, I was sent by corporate to inform you that you are being offered a chance to transfer to the Konoha branch, they also said that they would pay you double what you currently make here." Jiraiya and Kakashi then stared at Genma as if he had grown a second head.

"Ah, Genma, I thought I recognized you. So corporate wants me to leave Standford, then. Well, I'm not sure how our business will be here, but if they really want me there, they must be awfully short on hand at this Konoha, so I'll do that, it's the least I can do as a sworn in member of Dunder Mifflin. You're sure they said double pay, right, and would I be allowed to also transfer over my assistant manager, Dwight?'

"Yes, they guaranteed at least that starting, and I guess you bring your assistant, too, as long as it's all right with him. By the way, my associates are Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake, I thought it would be a good idea if you met some of your co-workers before you got there." Said Genma, a little bit suspicious about him doing this for the good of Dunder Mifflin.

""I'm not sure, still, what will I say to my loyal employees? The only reason Stanley hasn't left is because of my awesome tactics of persuasion." Said Michael, earnestly.

"Tobi won't be there."

"Ok then, what are you guys waiting for, let's go tell Dwight the news." Said Michael, then standing up from his desk and walking out to the Dwight's desk, where Dwight was looking up what other Beet sellers were pricing for the purple delicacies.

"Michael, you weren't supposed to be out of bed until at least six forty-five Eastern Standard Time. Well now that you're up, how many teaspoons of sugar would you like in your coffee this morning." Said Dwight.

"Actually, I have something to ask you, will you transfer to the Konoha branch, I know this is sudden, but-."

"I'll go, when do we leave." Said Dwight, initiating plan 22, **Michael Transfers to a Different Branch**.

"Ok then, are you ready to go then, Mr. Scott." Said Jiraiya.

"I believe so, I have all my stuff here since I don't have an apartment anymore." Said Michael, thinking to himself that he'd replace all his possessions in his office once he got there with such a high increase in pay."

Dwight then got up from his desk, with all the necessary items for moving: A First-Aid kit, a can of Michael's favorite coffee, a Satellite phone since normal phones might not work where they were going, a can of beet seeds, and of course, the book listing all the things that Michael likes and doesn't like.

"Here we go then." Said Genma, making the same hand signs he used to get there, just in reverse.

Tune in next chapter for Michael and Dwight's first look at Konoha.


End file.
